pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Heroes
Description The Dark Heroes are a group of enemies introduced in Patapon 3. They are the evil counterparts of the Uberhero Patapon. They have the same structure and wear masks like the Uberheroes. They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into "Dark Hero Mode". Each Dark Hero also represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Patapons will battle them in several stages called Versus Mode, including Flag Battles, Race Battles, and Missile Battles. It is revealed during the game that Miss Covet-Hiss and Sonarchy summoned the Seven Archfiends so that they could use their powers to exact revenge upon the Patapons for completely wiping out their dynasty. As hinted by Silver Hoshipon, each spirit will have their own individual domain. After the player beats the game and picks the first ending, the Dark Heroes become available for play in the Dark Hero Mode. In Dark Hero Mode you can learn the Dark Heroes's Class and Set Skills.You will also be able to obtain special weapons such as Scythes and Claws. List of Dark Heroes Madfang Ragewolf Ragewolf is the first Dark Hero to be faced by the Patapons, representing Rage. He wields two claws and wears a red mask shaped like a wolf. Ragewolf is believed to be Makoton. Silver Hoshipon said that he once gave his soul over to the Dark Ones. He also has a very strong hatred for the Patapons. His Dark Hero mode is called "Drill Punch", and it involves Ragewolf dealing powerful rapid punches that usually have a high critical rate. Naughtyfins Naughtyfins is the second Dark Hero to be seen, representing Lust. She is a female Dark Hero who wears a light blue mask shaped like a fish. She wields pikes as her main weapons, yet she is known to carry Halberds and Spears. When Uberhero hugs her, Naughtyfins' true identity is revealed as the Patapon Princess. Her Dark Hero mode is called "Please Freeze", and it involves her jumping high into the air and throwing her pike, freezing all in her range. Standoffish Sonarchy Sonarchy is the third Dark Hero to be seen. He represents Pride. He wears a yellow mask shaped like a bat. Sonarchy wields Twinhorns and Longhorns.Sonarchy is really Prince Sonarch of the Ah-Ooh ancient civilization.With his father King Ighl, Aka Miss Covet-Hiss. His Hero mode, called "Sonic Doom", involves him shooting twelve blue circle notes from his horn in one burst. RottenLee Ravenous The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, Ravenous represents Greed. He wears a dark blue mask shaped like a raven. Ravenous wields Scythes and Greatswords.Ravenous later turns out to be general Gong. His Dark Hero mode, called "Gong Tornado", allows him to summon a large purple tornado. When you get his class skills up, he will summon large fire tornados Gluttonous Buzzcrave The Fifth Dark Hero revealed. Buzzcrave wears a purple mask shaped like a fly. He represents Gluttony. Buzzcrave wields pikes and lances as weapons, and always rides his trustworthy warhorse Ponteo. His Dark Hero mode is called "Burning Fly", which summons twenty flame flies which seek out their target and dive-bomb them like angry torpedoes. Slow-moving Slogturtle The Sixth Dark Hero revealed, Slogturtle represents Indolence. Slogturtle wears a mask shaped like a turtle with small, circular eyes similar to Naughtyfins' inside a carapace. He wields Greatshields. His Dark Hero mode is called "Anti-Magic". He summons a turtle-shell-like barrier to block non-melee and magic attacks (similar to Guardia's Hero mode). Miss Covet-Hiss The seventh and final Dark Hero revealed, Miss Covet-Hiss, represents Jealousy. Covet-Hiss wears a black mask shaped like a snake with four red diamonds on both cheeks. He wields Lasers and Cannons, using a Hoirenho Laser and Bonkadonk Cannon on different occasions. His Hero Mode is called Double Ba-Baam. He uses the same hero mode as Cannogabang, but Covet-hiss fires twice, for example, with a Cannon he will fire 1 cannonball then another without having to use Hero Mode again, the same applies to Howitzer/Blunderbuss and Laser but has shorter ranges than Cannogabang besides Cannon. Trivia *Although Ragewolf is executed, he is still seen in a mission in Labyrinth of Restraint, piloting the Ancient Superweapon Org, as well as in Hyumitto the Baby Dragon (Multiplayer), piloting the Ancient Superweapon Dahl, Also Covet-hiss still seen in the missions Slogging on the job, Erupting Shockwaves of Destruction and Uberheroes Never Rest, although he's killed by his son. *The Dark Heroes are playable in Dark Hero Mode, after beating the game and choosing the "Fight Dark Heroes forever" ending. *When the Dark Heroes enter Hero Mode, their Hero Mode icons can be seen above them if the player has the same type of Uberhero. *In contrast to the Uberheroes, the Dark Heroes don't sport scarfs. They do, however, when used in Dark Hero Mode. *Dark Heroes cannot use Swords, Blades, Daggers, Shivs, Greatblades, Bows, Long Bows, Cross Bows, Staffs, Scepters, Shields, Shoulderguards, Sandals & Chariots. Yet strangely you can buy those magic weapons from Mecha Hoshipon Shop. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Uberhero Category:Half-Boss Category:Featured Article Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Spoiler Category:Bonedeth Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Versus Mode Missions